Sapphire (Canon, Pokémon Adventures)/Unbacked0
|-|Sapphire= |-|Chic (Blaziken)= |-|Chic (Mega-Blaziken)= |-|Rono (Aggron)= |-|Troppy (Tropius)= |-|Phando (Donphan)= Summary Sapphire is the daughter of Professor Birch who also acts as his research assistant. Sapphire is more comfortable with Pokémon and nature rather than traditionally girly things which is because she caused someone to be injured by a Salamance when she was a child and didn't do anything to prevent it so she decided to be strong enough for her to be able to help anyone in that type of situation. One day, she met Ruby and the two made a race where the winner would be the first one to gain all of their respective medals (All eight Hoenn Gym Badges for Sapphire and all 20 Honne Contest Ribbons for Ruby) within the span of eighty days. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 7-B as a Torchic, At least 7-B as a Combusken, 7-A as Blaziken, 6-B in the Emerald chapters, Higher as Mega-Blaziken | 7-B as an Aron, At least 7-B as a Lairon, 7-A as an Aggron, 6-B in the Emerald chapters | 7-B at the beginning of the Ruby & Sapphire chapters, 7-A at the end of the Ruby & Sapphire chapters, 6-B in the Emerald chapters | 7-A in the Ruby & Sapphire chapters, 6-B in the Emerald chapters Name: Sapphire Birch (Titled as The Conqueror) Origin: Pokémon Adventures Gender: Female Age: 15 (As of the Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire chapters) Classification: Pokémon Trainer Powers and Abilities: |-|Sapphire=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Enhanced Senses (Can tell that grass was a fake which was concealing an entrance based on how it felt and smelled) |-|Chic=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation (Via Ember, Flamethrower, Blaze Kick and Blast Burn), Martial Arts (Via Double Kick and Sky Uppercut), Limited Reactive Power Level (Via Blaze), Resistance to Bug, Steel, Fire, Grass, Dark and Ice Type moves |-|Rono=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Metal Manipulation (Via Metal Claw, Iron Tail and Metal Burst), Statistics Amplification (Via Iron Defense), Absorption (Via Metal Burst), Limited Power Nullification (Can nullify One Hit Kill moves with Sturdy), Resistance to Poison, Normal, Flying, Rock, Bug Psychic, Ice, Dragon and Fairy Type moves |-|Troppy=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Via Fly), Plant Manipulation (Via Razor Leaf, Magical Leaf and Solar Beam Leaf Tornado), Absorption (Via Solar Beam), Limited Reactive Power Level (Via Chlorophyll), Resistance to Fighting, Ground, Water and Grass Type moves |-|Phando=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation (Via Rock Tomb), Spin Dash (Via Rollout), Limited Power Nullification (Can nullify One Hit Kill moves with Sturdy), Resistance to Electric, Poison and Rock Type moves Attack Potency: Street Level (Is depicted as one of the strongest trainers in the series)' | City Level' as a Torchic (Is comparable to Rono who defeated a Nosepass and Ruby's Mudkip which defeated a Seviper), At least City Level as a Combusken (Should be stronger than it was as a Torchic as proven when it defeated a Hariyama which Torchic couldn't), Mountain Level as a Blaziken (Scales to powerful Pokémon like Machamp, which can push mountains with one arm, and Tyranatar, which can shatters mountains), Country Level in the Emerald chapters (In the Emerald chapters Sapphire's entire team fought against the other Pokédex Holders, like Red, Green and Yellow, in a tournament), Higher as a Mega-Blaziken | City Level as an Aron (Defeated Roxanne's Nosepass), At least City Level as a Larion (Should be stronger than it was as an Aron), Mountain Level as an Aggron (Scales to powerful Pokémon like Machamp, which can push mountains with one arm, and Tyranatar, which can shatters mountains), Country Level in the Emerald chapters | City Level '''at the beginning of the Ruby & Sapphire chapters (Defeated a power generator which could absorb an entire cities supply of electricity), Mountain Level''' at the end of Ruby & Sapphire chapters (Should be comparable to rest of Sapphire's team by the end), Country Level in the Emerald chapters | Mountain Level in the Ruby & Sapphire chapters (As Sapphire's last Pokémon it should compare to the rest of her team), Country Level in the Emerald chapters Speed: Peak Human movement with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Dodged lightning from New Mauville City's generator, Has reacted to and dodged attacks from her own Pokémon) | Massively Hypersonic (Fought against Pokémon like Red's team)' | Massively Hypersonic' (Fought against Pokémon like Red's team)' | Massively Hypersonic' (Reacted to the New Mauville City generator's electric attacks)' | Massively Hypersonic' (Fought against Pokémon like Red's team) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Has lifted a man who was twice her size over her shoulders while sprinting) Striking Strength: Street Level | City Level as a Torchic, At least City Level as a Combusken, Mountain Level as a Blaziken, Country Level in the Emerald chapters, Higher as a Mega-Blaziken | City Level as an Aron, At least City Level as a Larion, Mountain Level as an Aggron, Country Level in the Emerald chapters | City Level at the beginning of the Ruby & Sapphire chapters, Country Level in the Emerald chapters | Mountain Level in the Ruby & Sapphire chapters, Country Level in the Emerald chapters Durability: City Level (Was fine after being beaten down by a Mightyena)' | City Level' as a Torchic, At least City Level as a Combusken (Should be more durable than it was as a Torchic), Mountain Level as a Blaziken, Country Level in the Emerald chapters (In the Emerald chapters her Pokémon take hits from other Pokédex Holders Pokémon), Higher as a Mega-Blaziken | City Level as an Aron (Has survived a Rock Slide from Roxanne's Nosepass), At least City Level as a Larion (Should be more durable than it was as an Aron), Mountain Level as an Aggron, Country Level in the Emerald chapters | City Level at the beginning of the Ruby & Sapphire chapters, Mountain Level as the end of the Ruby & Sapphire chapters, Country Level in the Emerald chapters | Mountain Level in the Ruby & Sapphire chapters, Country Level in the Emerald chapters Stamina: High (Spends most of her days swinging from trees) Range: Standard melee range |''' Standard melee range to Tens of metres '''| Standard melee range to Several metres |''' Standard melee range to Several metres '''| Standard melee range to Tens of metres Standard Equipment: Pokéballs, Pokédex Intelligence: High (While she struggles to read she has proven to be quite knowledgeable as shown when she aced a high-level test with ease) Weaknesses: Is brash and headstrong | 'Is weak to Flying, Water, Psychic and Ground Type moves '| Is weak to Fighting, Ground and Water type moves |''' Is weak to Flying, Poison, Rock, Ice and Fire Type moves '''| Is weak to Water, Grass and Ice Type moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Chic: Chic is a Blaziken. It was a starter Pokémon given to her by her father Professor Birch. It is a Fire and Fighting Type Pokémon. ** Ember: Ember is a Fire Type move where Chic shoots out a small fireball at the opponent. ** Peck: Peck is a Flying Type move where Chic pecks the opponent with his beak. ** Flamethrower: Flamethrower is a Fire Type move where Chic fires a stream of fire from its mouth. ** Double Kick: Double Kick is a Fighting Type move where Chic kicks the opponent twice. ** Double Team: Double Team is a Normal Type move where Chic creates duplicates of itself, these duplicates are instantly destroyed by any attacks. ** Blaze Kick: Blaze Kick is a Fire Type move where Chic lights its foot on fire a kicks the opponent. ** Sky Uppercut: Sky Uppercut is a Fighting Type move where Chic uppercuts the opponent. ** Blast Burn: Blast Burn is a Fire Type move where Chic shoots a giant beam of fire. ** Blaze: Blaze is Chic's natural ability. It increases Chic's Fire Type moves when it has low HP. * Rono: Rono is an Aggron. It is one of the first Pokémon that Sapphire caught. It is a Steel and Rock Type Pokémon. ** Metal Claw: Metal Claw is a Steel Type move where Rono scratches the opponent with its claws. ** Iron Tail: Iron Tail is a Steel Type move where Rono hardens its tail and slams it into the opponent. ** Iron Defense: Iron Defense is a Steel Type move where Rono drastically increases its defence. ** Take Down: Take Down is a Normal Type move where Rono tackles the opponent so hard that it causes recoil damage to be inflicted onto Rono. ** Aerial Ace: Aerial Ace is a Flying Type move where Rono slashes the opponent. ** Metal Burst: '''Metal Burst is a Steel Type move where Dono absorbs all damage dealt to him and deals it back to the opponent. ** '''Sturdy: '''Sturdy is Rono's natural ability. It allows Rono to negate the effects of One Hit Kill moves. * '''Troppy: Troppy is a Tropius. It was given to her by her father as a method of flight-based travel. It is a Grass and Flying Type Pokémon. ** Fly: Fly is a Flying Type move where Troppy flies high into the air and can carry large objects and people with it. ** Razor Leaf: Razor Leaf is a Grass Type move where Troppy fires off razor-sharp leaves at the opponent. ** Magical Leaf: Magical Leaf is a Grass Type move where Troppy fires an energy beam from its leaves. ** Solar Beam: Solar Beam is a Grass Type move where Troppy absorbs solar energy which it fires off at the opponent as one powerful beam. ** Aerial Ace: Aerial Ace is a Flying Type move where Troppy slashes the opponent. ** Leaf Tornado: Leaf Tornado is a Grass Type move where Troppy makes a tornado with leaves. ** Chlorophyll: Chlorophyll is Troppy's natural ability. It increases Troppy's speed when it is sunny. * Phando: Phando is a Donphan. It was caught while Sapphire was dealing with a generator which had gone rogue. It is a Ground Type Pokémon. ** Rollout: Rollout is a Rock Type move where Phando rolls into a ball and slams into the opponent. ** Rock Tomb: Rock Tomb is a Rock Type move where Phando makes rocks shoot out of the ground to his the opponent. ** Facade: Facade is a Normal Type move where Phando tackles the opponent, this attack deals more damage if the opponent is inflicted with a status effect. ** Giga Impact: Giga Impact is a Normal Type move where Phando charges at the opponent with energy swirling around it which deals massive damage when he connects with the opponent to the point it requires Phando to recharge before it can attack again. ** Sturdy: '''Sturdy is Phando's natural ability. It allows Phando to negate the effects of One Hit Kill moves. '''Key: Sapphire | Chic (Blaziken) | Rono (Aggron) | Troppy (Tropius) | Phando (Donphan) Note: This profile covers all of Sapphire's Pokémon that we have sufficient information about and is confirmed to be caught by Sapphire, which is why Wailord and Kirly aren't listed on this profile. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6